1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to signal adaptation, and more particularly, to a signal adaptor and a signal receiving circuit for relaying a signal to a DisplayPort (DP), and associated signal adapting and receiving methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern interfaces of display monitors comply with the following standards: video graphics array (VGA), high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), DisplayPort (DP) and mobile high definition link (MHL). If a single display apparatus needs to support multiple display interface standards, a dedicated connection interface/socket must be implemented for each individual interface specification. For example, a VGA socket, a DP socket, an HDMI socket and an MHL socket may all be present in a display apparatus, which is not only inconvenient to users, but also uneconomical in manufacturing terms.